Revealing secrets
by klarus
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets.The problem is how to deal with them and live with it for the rest of their lives. How to tell their boss that they have broke some rules. A lot of Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS**

Chapter 1

It's usual morning. Like everyday. Ziva is already at her desk and Tony is coming out from the elevator.

»Good morning, Ziva. It's one beautiful day, isn't it?« Tony starts with huge smile on his face.

»Tony! Where were you this morning? I woke up and you weren't next to me? I was worried, Tony!«

»Ziva! Hush. Gibbs doesn't know about us. Remember rule #12? ˝Never date a co-worker¨.«

»But Tony, we will have to tell him once. I mean, I don't know when but once we will have to do it. Especially if we are planning on having kids together.« Ziva is serious. She really wants to have kids with Tony but they will have to tell Gibbs that they are breaking his rule.

»Yeah, Ziva. I guess you're right-«

»She's right, what?« Gibbs walks in squad room with his morning coffee. Actually two coffees. Ziva and Tony look at each other wondering who is the second coffee for.

»Nothing boss. Ziva was right that I should no longer make fun of my co-workers and you know.« Tony was trying to get away with it. Somehow he made it.

* * *

McGee walks into Abby's lab. She doesn't notice him so he walks to her slowly and puts his hands around her waist. He kisses her neck softly and she turns around smiling.

»Morning Tim. What brought you to my super lab so early?«

»You know Abby. I was wondering. If we should… I mean, not that we have to or that I want to…-«

»Spit it out Tim!«

»I think we should tell Gibbs about us.«

»Tim!« she looks at him and pauses for a while. Then she smiles because she notices that Tim is really worried. »Finally you have encouraged yourself to tell our boss about us.«

»What if we get fired? I don't want you to lose your job because of me, gothie.«

»Oh Tim, don't worry about me. I'll do fine as long as I have you. I think we should tell him now.«

»Abby! What will Tony and Ziva think? I broke our boss' rule. And Tony will make fun of me even more.«

»Tim! Stop it now! Tony doesn't make fun of you. He is trying to get the best out of you. And I will defense you with all my life. Let's go my man.« Abby hugs him and she whispers »I love you Tim. I always will, no matter what happens.«

He is so happy when he is in her arms. He feels so confident and simply happy. He whispers back » I love you too.«

They head to the elevator and go in with his arm around her waist. They are so in love.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Let me know if you like it. Correct me if I made any mistake.**

**I accept ideas and will try to include them in my story,**

**Next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this chapter there is some more of Jibbs**

**I do not own NCIS**

Chapter 2

Abby and McGee get into the squad room. Gibbs looks at them and waits. »You wanna say something? « He asks when he sees that these two have something to say.

»Um, Gibbs…« Abby starts but after a while »McGee and I have something to tell you. And I… I will let McGee to tell you. « She is so nervous about this. She is never nervous but telling her boss that they broke his rule is not easy. Not even for her.

Gibbs looks at McGee as he expects him to say something. »McGee! What is that you have to tell me? «

»Boss, we are really sorry but… we can't help. Not anymore. We…«

»Yeah McGee? « Gibbs is getting nervous as he has to wait for so long.

»We broke your rule #12. We are dating and planning on creating a family together. We really love each other and we had to tell you. « McGee finally tells their secret.

At this time Ziva and Tony are very surprised that they aren't the only one dating here. They are not the only one breaking Gibbs' rule so Tony speaks. He can't keep this secret anymore »Boss! Me and Ziva…«

»Tony, Ziva? You two are breaking my rule #12 too?« Gibbs finishes Tony's sentence before Tony can reveal their secret.

»Yes boss. We are dating too. And we were thinking about telling you for a long time but now that Tim and Abby have encouraged to tell you, I couldn't keep it anymore. So I told you. We will all live easily from now on. « Tony looks at Gibbs and talks to himself »If we will live any longer. «

Gibbs doesn't say anything. He hops up and goes straight to the elevator. Couples in squad room just look at each other. They are all worried about them.

Gibbs goes to director office. Ziva notices him first and she is really worried now. Why would he head directly to the director?

»Tony! What is he doing? Why is he going to director? « Tony spots tears in Ziva's eyes so he hugs her. He hugs her softly and kisses her on top of her head.

»Everything will be alright Ziva. I promise. And even if we are fired, I will always stand by yor side. You have to remember that forever.«

McGee hugs his Abby »come on guys. If we are hugging we should be hugging all together.« Abby smiles and hugs Ziva and Tony. Now they are all hugging and hoping for the best.

Gibbs goes by Cynthia without even looking at her. He slams door open and walks directly in front of Jenny. She stands up and goes close the door.

»Jethro. What can I do for you today? Where you willing for some privacy or report on a case?«

»You know we don't have a case right now. My team…« He looks down and then back at Jenny's eyes. Her eyes are green and soft. He likes looking at her eyes. That way he knows he can trust her. »They are all coupled. Tim and Abby… Ziva and Tony. They all told me that they broke my rule #12. They trust me!«

»Well, that's fine, isn't it? That way you know that they will always tell you about everything. Why are you so concerned about that?«

»Jen, they trust me but if I don't tell them about us that means that I don't trust them! I Want to tell them but right now they are all probably so worried.«

»Why would they be worried?«

»Because I didn't say anything when they told me. I just went here to talk to you first. It was like revelation of secrets. They gathered so much courage to tell me and I didn't respond. I just left.«

Right now Jen was surprised at how much Gibbs was talking. He never talks that long. »Jethro, don't worry. We should both go down there and tell them about us. And after that you tell them that you're sorry for just leaving.« Gibbs nods and kisses Jen on her lips. Just for a second. Then he pulls away before they spend another hour kissing.

He lets Jenny first through the door and he closes them behind. This time they use stairs to go down. Jenny can see everyone in a big hug. She smiles because they are so worried and nothing bad is really going to happen.

When they get to them Ziva, Tony, Abby and McGee step in a row. Ziva and Abby were crying.

Jenny starts »Don't be so sad! I like you all as a couples.« Jenny smiles at them and Abby returns the smile.

Gibbs looks at Jenny and as she nods he says »Guy, I'm sorry for leaving in a rush before even saying anything. I know you will say apologizing is a sign of weakness. But we have something else to say. You are not the only one who broke rule #12. So did I… with Jen. I can't believe I broke my rule but it was worth breaking and so I believe you are happy that you broke it to. I'm not judging anyone. I want you to be happy.« Abby is the first one that runs in his hug. Then everyone else comes in a hug. Now they are in even bigger hug.

Jen steps out and makes a request »What if we go on a dinner together. All of us. As a big family.« She smiles and looks at Gibbs. He nods and so does everyone else but suddenly his gut detects something. He feels like something bad will happen. But he doesn't even know why or when. He tries to not destroy this moment of happiness and joy.

* * *

**Review and let me know if you like it or not.**

**New chapter is coming out soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS**

Chapter 3

They all arrive to a restaurant and Gibbs finds a table for them. Gibbs sits next to Jen and Abby. Next to Abby is McGee, across Jenny sits Tony and next to him is Ziva. They all order their own food. As soon as waiter brings their drinks and food Gibbs is even more concerned about his gut feelings. This time he thinks it's nothing so important. He always relies on his gut but he decides that this time he will let himself enjoy the moment. Jenny says that she has to go to the toilet and other two girls decide to go with her. They leave the table and go to the toilet. Gibbs can't get rid of his felling so he tells McGee and Tony something bad is going to happen. »Guys my gut is telling me they shouldn't go to that toilet. As soon as Jenny mentioned family dinner I knew something isn't okay. Something is going to happen; we better get our girls home as soon as possible. I don't know but something isn't right. When they come back we're leaving. «

Tony looks at Gibbs with a scared gesture on his face. »Gibbs, if you are sure something is going to happen why didn't you tell us before we got here? «

»Because I didn't want to destroy Jenny's happiness. «

Tony nods. After 15 minutes Gibbs has enough of waiting. He walks into ladies toilet and sees broken window. Someone broke it and probably took their girls. He looks at every toilet in a rush. In the last one is Abby lying on the floor with her face covered in blood. Gibbs leans over to her and checks for her heart beat. She is still alive but unconscious. Gibbs calls for Tony and McGee. When they run into ladies toilet, Tony just stands and stares at Abby. He is scared, scared to death. McGee leans over to Abby and starts kissing her forehead, praying that she will be okay. Gibbs calls ambulance and when they arrive McGee leaves with Abby.

Tony and Gibbs secure the crime scene and start taking photos and checking for any clues. Soon Tony finds Jenny's purse with blood on it. Tony takes the blood and packs it. Next to her purse lays a piece of paper. It says _My fingerprint is here. We are blood related. Please find out who I am._ When Tony sees that he calls Gibbs. Gibbs takes the note and he packs it as evidence. When they are done collecting evidence and photos they head back to Navy yard.

Gibbs sends evidence to Abby's lab. But Abby is in the hospital. When he remembers Abby he immediately calls McGee. »McGee! How's Abby?«

»She's okay. Unconscious but stable. She was stabbed under the chest. They took a picture of her wound and I will send it to Ducky if he can tell us anything about that weapon.«

»Okay. Stay with her. When she's awake I need you here. She has to take a rest although she will want to come back to work. Don't let her come back to work until she is completely recovered.«

»I'll take care of her. I hope you find Ziva and Jen soon. See you later, boss.«

»Yeah, see you later.«

* * *

Tony is sitting at his desk looking over to Ziva's desk. She is not there. She is kidnapped, somewhere away from him where anything can happen to her although she is trained assassin. He is worried about her. More than he was ever before. When Gibbs comes to Bullpen Tony starts working. He tries to trace Jenny's or Ziva's phone, but to no avail. Gibbs is looking at Tony as he suddenly struck the desk. »Tony, relax. I need you here don't let your mind drive you crazy.«

»Boss if something happens to her I don't know if I'll be able to face consequences. I don't want to lose her. Not that fast. We were planning on having family someday and living in a big house at the coast. We should be happy.«

»And you will have all of these. Now let's get back to work. Ducky has to say something about the weapon.« Gibbs and Tony go to the elevator.

* * *

Ducky is looking at the picture of Abby's wound when Tony and Gibbs come in. »Jethro, Tony.« he greets them.

»Duck, what have you got? « Gibbs asks Ducky.

»Ah, poor Abby. She was really lucky she survived. She probably fought the enemy that's why he or she stabbed her. I was able to match some knives to the wound and I have two possible weapons. I hope it will help you somehow to find Jenny and Ziva. I'm really worried about them. Gibbs, wasn't your gut telling you anything?«

»Yes Duck, it was but I didn't act. I didn't want to destroy the atmosphere. Can you give me the types of weapons?«

»Oh yes. Here you are. It was either 18" Nazi Air Force Dagger or 16.5" German Eagle Military Dagger W/Hard Scabbard.«

»Thank you Duck.«

»And Gibbs!«

»Yeah?«

»How's Abby?«

»Still unconscious but stable. McGee is with her.«

»Of course he is. I hope you find that bastard soon.«

»Me too Duck. Tony let's go check on that fingerprint note.«

»Right behind you, boss.« Tony says and they leave the autopsy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I would be happy to se reviews so I know if you like this fanfic or not. This is second update today so there will probably be no updates tomorrow but Tuesday for sure.**

**Follow story!**


End file.
